Mort's New Family
by Skoolgrl09
Summary: Skipper and Marlene take Mort in when Julien kicks him out of the lemur habitat, again. BTW: This story will be written by my boyfriend and I. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to _Mort's New Family_. I hope you enjoy it. Also, thank-you for reading this message. BTW: This is a group story that will be written by SkullDestroyer(My boyfriend) and I.

kdalfjdklfjslkfjasldfjs;djfslkjfsldfjs;dfj

_Mort's New Family_

"Mort, quit touching de royal feet," Julien screamed as he shook his foot, which he just polished for the second time that day.

"I like touching de feet," Mort chimed as he held onto Julien's foot, tightly.

"Well, then how do you like flying," Julien grunted as he kicked Mort off of his foot, which made him soar out of the lemur habitat.

Meanwhile, Skipper and Marlene were walking around the zoo, holding appendages and talking.

"What a beautiful day," Marlene tweeted with a grin.

"I agree, Marlene," Skipper retorted with a smirk then whispered. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Skipper," Marlene said with a giggle.

Suddenly, Mort rammed into them and knocked them down onto the sidewalk. Mort stood up and rubbed the top of his head with his paw. Skipper and Marlene helped lift each other up, slowly.

"What was that," Marlene murmured.

"I don't know," Skipper stated then glanced around. "Mort?"

"Hi," Mort rang with a smile.

Marlene sighed, "I'll bring him home."

"I'll come with you," Skipper said.

Marlene picked up Mort then walked toward the lemur habitat. Skipper followed not too far behind.

"Your majesty, I'm worried about Mort," Maurice peeped. "He's been gone too long."

"So," Julien scoffed.

"So, we should go find him," Maurice stated, shrugging.

"Who cares," Julien spat. "He is so annoying, anyway."

"Your majesty," Maurice grunted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Still not caring," Julien retorted as he rolled his eyes.

Soon, Skipper and Marlene entered the lemur habitat with Mort. They saw the lemurs and strode toward them.

"Ringtail, did you lose something," Skipper uttered then whispered to himself. "Besides your mind, which nobody can seem to find?"

"No," Julien said as he danced toward them.

"Really," Marlene chimed then lifted up Mort above her head. "What about this?"

Julien glanced at Mort then wiped his nose, thinking. Maurice folded his arms then glared at Julien.

"Hi," Mort peeped as he waved at the king and smiled. He shivered a little.

"His face is looking familiar, but I am not feeling like I know him," Julien stated then spinned around in the opposite direction. Next, he walked away from them.

Skipper glowered, slid on his belly then jumped in front of the king.

"Hey," Julien bellowed as he stopped moving his feet.

"Listen, Ringtail," the penguin snarled, while poking the lemur in the chest with his flipper. "Don't play Dumb and Dumber. Of course you know Mort."

"And you know better than to be in the king's way," Julien raised his voice as he poked Skipper in the beak with his finger, which got slapped away.

"I wouldn't be in the way, if you hadn't have acted like an airhead and pretended like you didn't know Mort," Skipper hollered.

"Okay," Julien yowled. "You got me. I do know Mort, but I don't want him anywhere near me, anymore."

"This is about your feet, again, isn't it," Skipper said.

"Yes, it was a tragedy," Julien cried, kicked up his foot, and levitated it in front of Skipper's face. "Look at what he did. He ruined the polished, royal feet twice, today, and now they are drying and cracking."

"Ringtail," Skipper grunted as he shoved Julien's foot to the ground. "That's your own fault. You wash them too much. Oh, by the way, they get dirty directly after you wash them, anyway, so it wouldn't matter if Mort touched them or not. Okay?"

"I don't care," Julien yelled. "He has crossed the line one too many times and I am not wanting him in my lemur kingdom, anymore."

After Mort heard what Julien said, tears started streaming down his face. Next, he started sobbing, loudly.

"Fine," Marlene mumbled with her teeth clinched. "Have it your way." She exited the habitat, while still carrying Mort.

Skipper shoved Julien to the side, stomped passed him, and followed Marlene and Mort. Maurice looked up at Julien with a scowl on his face, shook his head then walked to the juice bar.

"What," Julien squeaked as he threw his arms in the air.

In the meantime, Skipper and Marlene entered the penguin hq through the fishbowl entrance with Mort, who was still crying.

"The nerve of that guy," Marlene growled as she climbed down the ladder then hopped onto the floor. "Who does he think he is?"

"King Dimwit," Skipper groaned as he followed Marlene. "That's who."

"Selfish is more like it," Marlene muttered as she sat Mort down on the floor.

"That, too," Skipper stated.

"You two are back rather early," Private chirped as he waddled away from the TV. "Is something wrong?"

"Ringtail just gave Mort the boot and now we're stuck with him," Skipper uttered.

"Oh," Private peeped.

"I want to go home," Mort sniffled.

"Mort, you are home," Marlene chimed. "A new home."

"Oh," Mort said with a frown then grinned, shouting. "Okay."

"Which will be your habitat," Skipper uttered.

"What," Marlene screeched, "Why only mine?"

"The hq isn't safe enough for him, yet," Kowalski retorted, while seated at the table, flipping through sheets of paper on his clipboard. "Observe. Rico?"

Rico, who was lying down in the top bunk, reading a comic book about bombs, kicked the wall. Suddenly, a cinder block fell from the ceiling and almost hit Private. Private screamed as he widened his eyes at the block.

"Well, my home it is then, at least until you guys childproof this place," Marlene stated.

;fjas;fsdfdfafsf

Yay. Mort is getting a new home. What will happen next? Please, stay tuned and find out more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone it's SkullDestroyer. Here to give you the new chapter to Mort's New Family that me and my girlfriend are writing. Enjoy.

jkalfjdlfjaslfjsl;adf;afjjkdfal;dfasl;fkasl

_Mort's New Family_

Marlene brought Mort to her place and Mort began to look around in joy.  
>"Okay, Mort, make yourself at home." Marlene smiled.<br>"I like this place." Mort said with a big grin.  
>"That's good. Now listen Mort, there are some ground rules here." Marlene began.<br>"Oh what is that?" Mort said running to Marlene's guitar.  
>"Mort wait!" Marlene began.<br>Mort then started playing the guitar very badly then accidentally broke some strings on it.  
>"Whoopsies." Mort said.<br>Marlene then put her paw to her face, "It's okay, I'm sure I can get another guitar."  
>"Oh, what are those?" Mort asked running to Marlene's pictures.<br>"They're my pictures. I drew them. You like them?" Marlene asked.  
>"They look pretty." Mort said.<br>"Well I'm glad you like them." Marlene said.  
>"I didn't know you draw." Mort said.<br>"Well I like to draw sometimes." Marlene said.  
>Mort's stomach then growled. "Mort hungry." Mort said.<br>"I can give you some food if you like." Marlene said.  
>"Sure thing. I like food." Mort said smiling.<br>"Okay now I'll go look for some fruit or bugs." Marlene said.  
>"Fruit will do." Mort said.<br>"Okay, fruit it is." Marlene said.  
>Marlene then went to go get some fruit for Mort.<p>

At the Lemur Habitat, Julien was just basking in the sun as Maurice was fanning him.  
>"Julien, it's really quiet here without Mort." Maurice said.<br>"Well good. He was starting to annoy me." Julien said.  
>"Your highness, I know I said this once before, but you don't really mean that…do you? I mean he's just a kid." Maurice said.<br>"Just a kid? So? When I was a kid I was fighting gophers." Julien said.  
>"Gophers?" Maurice rose a brow.<br>"Yes gophers." Julien said.  
>"Yeah…I don't believe that." Maurice said.<br>"Want proof? Here is a mark of a gopher bite." Julien said pointing at a bump on his arm.  
>"That's a mosquito bite." Maurice said.<br>"You're a mosquito bite!" Julien exclaimed.  
>"Julien I think we should…you know, go bring Mort back." Maurice said.<br>"What? Why?" Julien asked.  
>"I'm starting to miss him." Maurice said.<br>"Well, I don't want that feet hugger in my kingdom, and that's final." Julien said.  
>"But-" Maurice began.<br>"THAT'S FINAL!" Julien interrupted.  
>"Okay…" Maurice rolled his eyes and continued fanning him.<br>Although what they didn't notice was Marlene inside the habitat. She was trying to find fruit and heard the lemurs talking. She was angry with Julien being selfish like that, how could he say that about Mort? She then walked back to the habitat, the least she could do was not tell Mort about what Julien said, it could break his little heart.

Marlene came back to the Otter Habitat with fruit she snuck from the Lemur Habitat, still a little ticked off about Julien.  
>"You okay?" Mort asked as he saw her come in.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah. Just thinking is all." Marlene said.  
>"About what?" Mort asked with big eyes.<br>"Ummm…Mort, I got some fruit." Marlene said changing the subject.  
>"Yummy! Mangos!" Mort said with a wide smile.<br>Mort began to eat the food as Marlene watched him.  
>"You really like mangos don't you?" Marlene asked.<br>"Yep. They're the best." Mort said while mouth was covered in mango juice.  
>"You're funny." Marlene laughed.<br>"I am?" Mort asked.  
>"Yep." Marlene said wiping the mango juice off of Mort's face.<br>Mort then hugged Marlene which caught Marlene off guard.  
>"What?" Marlene said.<br>"You're so nice to me, not like that meanie King Julien." Mort said.  
>"Awww, thank you." Marlene said hugging back.<br>"You're welcome, Mommy." Mort said.  
>"Mommy?" Marlene asked raising a brow.<br>"Whoops. I'm sorry." Mort said.  
>"No, it's okay. Son." Marlene winked.<br>Mort and Marlene then laughed as they then got to know each other a little more. This brought them even closer to each other. They were like mother and son.

fkadlfjs;lfajdl;fasjfldsafjdkafjadl;fal;fdslkfjs;

Awww, Mort called Marlene his mommy. Isn't that precious? Well stay tuned for more in store for these characters. No flames.


End file.
